Frightening Tails
by Infinity to Love
Summary: Here is a collection of true accounts written by individual victims of the Tails Doll Curse, for the government's eyes only.


**This is the first Tails Doll Curse story I made, back in 2009. Tails Doll and all related properties belong to SEGA.**

**Frightening Tails…**

**Story 1: Stab**

**Jason's Point of View:**

It's Halloween. Hooray. People celebrate this time of year by stuffing candy in their mouths. If this keeps up, someone's going to choke on a Tootsie Roll and die while their face turns into a smurf. That was pretty cynical of me right there, I apologize. Halloween has always been a bad day for me. Every year I lose something important to me. Take this for example…

It was a cool Halloween weekend, like every year. The wind was eerie, just like all of the movies. I saw no black cats however. I just heard about this curse of the Tails Doll. I thought it was a load of hogwash. I had a little brother, Brian, and a mom at home who could protect me, so I figured nothing of it. I should have.

It was a nice weekend so I invited my friend Robert over to spend the night. We were both fans of Sonic the Hedgehog, and he insisted that I play Sonic R. I kept telling him that I didn't have it (I don't have a Saturn). But he said, "On the GameCube stupid." (He was usually outgoing and happy but he seemed troubled to me…) As far as I knew, he hadn't heard of the myth before, but I shrugged it off and we played it anyway.

Robert wanted me to play as Tails Doll (I like Tails so much I couldn't help it). He chose Super Sonic. He said, "Let's test this myth!" I didn't hesitate. I didn't think much of it. He must have heard of Tails Doll in passing. We played the tag mode and when I tagged Super Sonic, the GameCube shutdown. The TV went into a fuzzy-like state. The lights went off and I ran into a corner of the room...

**Brian's Point of View:**

I hear good things about Sonic the Hedgehog all of the time, especially from my big brother, Jason. Because of this, I have grown to love Sonic like a best friend. I was playing Sonic R at my friend Josh's house. He wanted me to play tag mode as Tails Doll, for fun. As we played the game, Tails Doll seemed to be pulling Super Sonic close to him. When he was tapped the power went out and all we could see was a menacing Tails Doll looking out into our eyes. _**"Join us. It's for your own good…"**_ I thought about it and without thinking, I ran to brother's house…

**Jason's Point of View:**

The TV snowed and showed a menacing Tails Doll with gleaming eyes. _**"HHHEEELLLLLLOOO… All I need is your soul…"**_

"Who are you?" Robert yelled.

_**"You did a good job Robert… You deserve great things but I need one more PURE SOUL!"**_

Robert peered at the doll and started to grin.

"I deserve great things?"

_**"Yessss..."**_ The Tails Doll persisted.

"You mean Brian, right? He's right there."

_**"HELLLLLLLOOOO LITTLE BOY!"**_

I think I wet my pants.

**Brian's Point of View:**

As I ran, I saw that Tails Doll heading to Jason's house. Before I left, I saw Josh fall prey to the doll… I heard a pretty annoying tune around the neighborhood. I ignored that and kept on running. I heard a big, scary voice at the house, _**"Can YOU feel the sunshine Brian? I will not KILL you… I just... NEED you for a second… I understand you are only 9…" **_

Not knowing what else to do, I stopped and replied, like all good boys should to a stranger, "I'll be there friend."_**  
**_

**Jason's Point of View:**

As I watched my little brother being dragged into Tails Doll's clutches, I was in shock. He had never heard about the myth. I scrambled around the house looking for a sort of weapon to stop him in his tracks. I ended up in the kitchen, found a sharp blade, ran back outside and hit the doll. He screamed something so nonhuman that I still can't describe it. Luckily, I remembered that Sonic plush toys were his one weakness. Unfortunately, I had none. However, I glanced at Robert and saw that he had one right in his left pant pocket. As the three people were standing by the doll, I sneaked up, took the Sonic plush and ran back into the house. As I heard Tails Doll laughing, I knew that Robert, Josh, and Brian gave in the the doll's demands.

Little did I realize that Tails Doll was reaching his arm out to me. He violently threw me on the ground, _**"You have threatened me so you will now DIE!"** _

Defiantly, I yelled with all my power, "No I won't give in to you!" He punched me in the gut and I blacked out.

When I woke up my mom ran to me and said, "Jason, Brian you…you… tried to kill yourselves with a sharp knife while holding a little toy…" We found ourselves covered in blood and stuffing… Robert and Josh were turned into…Tails Dolls… One had a glowing jewel with a post-it note written in blood… You will become one of them in the following day: _**I WILL BE BACK FOR YOU. – TAILS DOLL**_


End file.
